


Rocking ships and stormy seas.

by iamleavingthisfandom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Basically PWP, But only a little, Hurt/Comfort, It has plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, a bit angsty but it's more of hurt/comfort, i can't tag, it's porn with plot, not really pwp though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home one day only to find someone he thought lost again. He's not too sure what to make of it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking ships and stormy seas.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why the name. It just happened. 
> 
> Actually, I do know. Whatever. Please, leave a comment if you like it so much that you want to read something else I write - the comments serve as great motivation. Do not comment if that's from the genre you don't like if it's within the listed genres, get some sense, people. Also, please, do tell me if you see any mistakes, I will gladly correct them.
> 
> Love to y'all, hope you enjoy reading it!

Steve walked into his bedroom quite annoyed. They had been searching for Bucky for God knows how long and he had started growing tired of thinking of nothing but that all the time. It was hard enough to find Bucky’s trail, it was simply impossible to find Bucky when he didn’t want to be found. Another ‘clue’ or whatever that was pointing to the Winter Soldier had led them nowhere and it was frustrating. Especially for Steve who would give pretty much anything to find Bucky, his Bucky, without whom he still kind of felt frozen in ice. 

It was even more irritating now than when he had just joined the Avengers, because back then he had no hope of finding Bucky. Now the Universe seemed to have given him hope, teased him and taken it away, leaving him in search for his sometime-best-friend. And he was frustrated with it, though, not with Bucky, himself, of course. But not being able to tell exactly what it was he was irritated with was even more annoying. 

‘Steve,’ the sudden noise almost made him jump. He immediately turned to where the noise came from yet saw nothing but darkness. In a matter of seconds, he saw Bucky step out of it, looking confusing more than anything else. He wasn’t in the Winter Soldier’s uniform and was wearing a very odd look. 

‘Bucky?’ Steve was completely lost for a moment. Well, to be fair, it was a very unexpected visit. In a second, though, he readily stepped to him, going to hug him tightly, but then stopped himself on account that it was still unclear what Bucky had remembered and how he felt about everything that was happening. ‘Why- What brought you here?’

‘I-,’ Bucky hesitated. ‘I think, I remembered something. I’m not sure,’ he stopped there and didn’t say anything else for about a minute which had Steve as freaked out as he possibly could be.

‘Well, what did you remember?’ Bucky seemed to ignore the question, not speaking just yet. 

‘I have to ask you something,’ he said in a while, turning his gaze to Steve once more. ‘I think I can make out the memories which came from the drugs,’ “The drugs?” Steve asked himself, worrying even more, ‘from the real ones, but I’m not too sure. So I need some clarification.’ 

‘Of course, whatever you need to know,’ quietly added Rogers, looking into Bucky’s eyes. 

‘First of all, we were friends, right?’

‘Yeah. Best friends,’ Steve smiled warmly which seemed to have a calming effect on Barnes.

‘Okay, but, um. Were we… more than friends at some point?’ Steve had been sort of worried Bucky would ask that exact question. He had absolutely no idea how he would react if he did, in fact, remember what was going on for their last couple of years together. “Well, now I’ll find out,” he thought to himself, trying to wipe his hands on his jeans not too noticeably.

‘We were,’ he heard Bucky exhale in… relief? No, it couldn’t be. 

‘Was it, uh, just a sex practice or was it some way we both _felt_ about each other?’

‘Both of us just agreed we were _more than friends_ , I think, the statement speaks for itself,’ uncomfortably chuckled Steve. 

‘Alright. Do you- Do you still feel that way… about me?’ that question had Rogers very uncomfortable and he had to wipe his hands on his jeans again. He wouldn’t lie to Bucky, of course. But he didn’t know how he would react to either answer. So he could only breathe in and-

‘Yes, I do,’ it seemed to him that all of his search and all of the whatever it took to say the truth in this situation had just paid off in the way Bucky smiled at Steve after those words. Shyly, for some reason almost desperately, yet so warmly and lovingly that he felt like that guy from Brooklyn all over again. That smile absolutely took Steve’s breath away. 

‘Do you still want me?’ asked Bucky, hesitantly stepping closer to Steve and nervously playing with the metallic sections on his left arm. His smile was just as nervous and it nearly broke Steve’s heart that Bucky – _his Bucky_ – could think he didn’t want him anymore. And if it was about the metal arm, Steve could swear to God, he would-

‘I absolutely do,’ Steve answered very quietly but passionately, not wanting to scare Bucky away yet unable to lie and yearning for him to reciprocate. 

‘Good,’ now Bucky had definitely sighed with relief. He walked up to Rogers, Steve not making a step unsure of what to do, and placed his right hand on the back of Steve’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss.  
Now Steve thought he could let go of that ‘trying not to scare Bucky away’ strategy and let him remember every single thing. He gave in to what he had missed most of all during the last years – Bucky, loving him and being loved by him. He gave in to the kiss, and the love, and the passion. It started off desperately, teeth colliding and lips being bitten, tongues dancing and remembering each other in a manner of a fight, yet soon the kiss became gentle and loving. It was licking the bites away from the lips, tongues exploring each other and arms bringing each other closer and closer. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist, tangling his other hand – _finally_ – in Bucky’s hair which he had yearned to do since he first saw him with long hair, actually. The all too familiar feeling made Bucky relax in Steve’s arms and hug him by the waist. Steve felt relaxed, too. 

Then he felt Bucky tugging him forward, which was the direction to the bed. He had absolutely no objections to that and was more than happy to proceed. He had missed Bucky for so long, missed their time together, missed the way they felt with each other for so long. It was about time they made up for the lost time. He didn’t think Bucky could really find the way to the bed on his own with his eyes closed and while kissing, so he decided to make it easier on him. So Steve took him by the thighs, lifting him from the ground and started making their way towards the bed. He was rewarded with a low throaty chuckle to the kiss and a soft moan as Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

They had successfully made their way to the bed and as soon as Bucky felt the ground under his feet, he changed their position and Steve ended up the one on the bed, with Bucky right on top of him. Not that he had anything against that. Yet something felt off. He gathered that not once had Bucky touched him with his bionic arm. Everything, sure, was amazing and more than he could ever dream of, but something felt just wrong. About the tone of the kiss, the way that Bucky desperately clung to him, as if it simply wasn’t enough. He had known him for so long that he could just tell when something wasn’t right and this time something wasn’t. He couldn’t continue without checking up when he felt something warm and moist on Bucky’s face while trying to get his long hair from sticking to his cheek. Steve immediately broke the kiss and found his best friend panting and his eyes red as if he were crying. He gently cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, worried as hell but desperately trying not to show it.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ Bucky inhaled sharply and buried his face in Steve’s shoulder. ‘Come on, Buck, it’s okay, everything’s okay. You don’t have to do absolutely anything. It’s okay, you’re safe now. Nothing bad is going to happen, alright?’

‘Steve,’ Bucky’s voice cracked. He tore his face from Steve’s shirt and looked him in the eyes as if on the verge of crying. ‘Just… I want to feel you, I want- I need…’

‘You’ve got me, I’m here, it’s okay, Buck.’

‘Just don’t- don’t stop kissing me. Please, Steve, I need you,’ Steve was anxious beyond himself, but it was said so desperately, with such pain, and Bucky looked so broken that he couldn’t show just how freaked out he was. 

‘Are you sure? We don’t have to, we can just sit and talk, or not talk-‘

‘Please, Steve,’ Bucky asked heartbreakingly. And Steve couldn’t do anything but oblige. 

He kissed Bucky again, gently running his tongue over Bucky’s upper lip and cupping his face. He didn’t know what he could do to make it easier on Bucky, but he was positive he would show just how much he meant to him. Bucky stilled for a second and let Steve take the control, but it only lasted for a second. Then he started hastily unbuttoning Steve’s shirt, obviously struggling with it, especially as he couldn’t exactly see what he was doing. Some seconds later, though, he managed to take Steve’s shirt off without breaking the kiss or Steve helping him. So Steve went on to undress Bucky, starting with his T-shirt, which they had to break the kiss for, while Bucky proceeded to unbuckle Steve’s belt. Some few minutes later they were both completely naked, hot skin to hot skin, touching. Bucky still managed not to touch Steve with his metal arm once and that seemed really odd to Steve, but he didn’t really show it. Well, not showing it was not too hard, with them kissing all the time. Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s back, carefully dragging the back of his fingernail along his spine, as he knew that used to drive Bucky mad. It still did, and as Bucky broke the kiss, arching into the touch, Steve caught the opportunity and sucked on his collarbone, making him suck the air in through his teeth. Bucky had gone absolutely oblivious by then and the next he did was sitting up and trying to lower himself on Steve’s half-hard cock. 

Steve immediately stopped him, knowing from experience that would not work. Even saliva was not enough lubricant usually, less that without preparation. 

‘Buck- Bucky, hey, stop. What are you doing?’

‘Please, Steve, I just want to feel,’ Steve almost frowned at the amount of pain he heard in that. 

‘I know, but that won’t work. Come on, let me take care of you, okay?’

‘Okay,’ quietly said Bucky, letting Steve roll them over. He looked broken, and Steve promised to himself to take care of that, too. 

He lightly kissed Bucky on the lips, not staying there for too long, though. He slowly moved his kisses down his chin, then his neck. He kissed, probably, every inch of Bucky’s neck, knowing all the spots that he had to lick and bite and suck to make him go insane. He didn’t stop when he felt Bucky’s dick rising into his thigh, rather he moved further down, trailing kisses to the place where Bucky’s shoulder met his metal arm. He brushed his lips over the still visually pale scars which made Bucky shiver. Trying to establish whether his arm felt anything, Steve took his hand and intertwined their fingers, lightly licking the scars on his shoulder. Bucky took Steve’s hand and tightened the grip as he hit the most sensitive spot which was right where his clavicle turned into metal. Steve softly let go of Bucky’s hand and ran his hand over the now almost smooth metal of his arm.

‘Do you feel anything with it?’

‘I- a-ah – do, but not a lot,’ Steve continued pressing kisses on Bucky’s collarbone, catching the pale skin with his teeth. He did so whilst lightly caressing the metal plates on his arm, which, apparently, Bucky did feel as he shifted slightly and the plates on his arm seemed to move with Steve’s fingers’ touch. Bucky exhaled suddenly, ‘This feels weird.’

‘Good weird or bad weird?’

‘Real nice weird,’ answered Bucky much more at ease than he was before. Steve smiled at the tone of his voice and continued planting kisses down his side. He brought his hand to Bucky’s ribs and lightly tickled him. He let out an adorable (to Steve at least) chuckle and tried to dodge the tickling. Steve did stop tickling him, but immediately replaced his hand with his lips, sucking on Bucky’s skin in that exact spot which left him breathless for a second. Then Bucky moaned quietly, and, Merlin and Morgana, to Steve that was the sexiest noise he had ever heard. He traced a path down Bucky’s ribs with his finger, making Bucky feel something right in between pleasure and tickling or the perfect combination of both.  
Steve followed that path with his lips, kissing, licking and softly biting Bucky’s skin. He ran his hands over Bucky’s thighs and realized just how much he had missed these moments, too. Simply feeling that Bucky was with him, being able to hear him as he took him apart step by step, kiss by kiss, touch by touch. Steve had missed being the one who knew all of his lover’s ‘sweet spots’ and could make his Bucky forget about everything else and just be in that exact moment. 

Not paying any attention to Bucky’s already hard cock just yet, Steve proceeded making the path of kisses down his thighs, moving to the inner part of his thigh and sucking the skin there so that there would sure be a hickey after they would be done. Or undone, for that matter. That already had Bucky shifting a little bit, searching for relief. And Steve did move along higher, but doing so tantalizingly slowly. He kissed every millimeter of Bucky skin, licking occasionally, biting here and there, lightly brushing his lips over his thigh. After a couple minutes of that, Bucky was already breathing quite heavily, shifting and biting his lower lip. And Steve thought that it was time he stopped being such a tease, because it kind of was a hard time for Bucky and he had no intentions of complicating it even more, even if that was really hot. Also, he could never resist Bucky while the bastard bit his lower lip. 

So Steve rose to take a look at Bucky and caught his eye in a little bit. When the visual contact had been established, he smiled slyly and lowered his lips to Bucky’s absolutely erect dick. Still looking him in the eyes, he kissed the tip and then licked it, tasting Bucky. And, damn, to Bucky that was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He forgot how to breathe for a moment and could not look away from Steve, looking so devilish and obscene with his smile and Bucky’s cock. He hesitantly put his metal arm on Steve’s shoulder, but Steve took it and moved it into his tangled hair with that smile still on his face. Bucky exhaled sharply and dropped his head back onto the bed. 

‘You are going to be the death of me, Steve,’ he whispered with his eyes closed, savoring the mental sight of Steve with the smile that did not match his everyday personality in any possible way. 

Steve finally opened his mouth and took Bucky’s cock in, slowly moving down and stopping only when he could take no more. Bucky tightened his grip in Steve’s hair slightly and bit his lip again. Steve’s mouth was hot, wet and sort of soft, and so familiar yet new, overall just so perfect that Bucky wanted just to move, to simply fuck Steve’s mouth until he came. But he held himself back as, for some reason he didn't exactly feel comfortable enough with doing what he wanted.

Steve moved back, not exactly slowly but not as fast as Bucky wanted it. He remembered the rhythm since before the war even, knowing the exact speed that drove Bucky insane with pleasure yet never gave him relief. He moved down and pulled back in that exact manner until Bucky was writhing around slightly and then pulled off, following the veins in his cock from the shaft up to the very tip with his tongue. 

‘Ste-eve,’ Bucky moaned, almost pleadingly. ‘Come on, Stevie-‘

He never got to finish his phrase as right at that time Steve moved down suddenly, taking Bucky’s dick in down to the shaft and swallowing around him. Bucky couldn’t do anything but to breathe heavily and arch into the hotness of Steve’s mouth, which actually made Steve chuckle. Bucky couldn’t figure for the life of his how Steve managed to do that with Bucky’s cock in his mouth, but it was incredibly hot. The vibration sent a shiver up Bucky’s spine. After that, though, Steve thought that was enough teasing for the night and started off sort of slowly, but in several movements continued just fucking his mouth with Bucky’s cock, bringing him to the edge. Bucky’s grip in Steve’s hair was just not tight enough to cause any pain, and his hips were almost still, held by Steve’s hands. Now along with pleasure came relief and in a little while Bucky pulled at Steve hair slightly to let him know when to pull off, but he just moved further down and worked Bucky through his orgasm, swallowing around him. 

Bucky arched his back as he came down Steve’s throat, gripping the blanket under them with his right hand and sort of trying not to rip out any of Steve’s hair. Finally, he fell back on the bed, catching his breath, and lay there in the post-coital bliss of not having any coherent thoughts. Steve climbed near him and hugged him from the side, laying his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

‘Feeling better?’ he murmured right into Bucky ear. Barnes felt that he could just start purring any moment now. ‘I so am,’ he put his arm around Steve, not even caring anymore whether that was his bionic arm or not. 

‘I’m glad,’ Steve nuzzled his face against Bucky’s neck. After about fifteen seconds, though, Bucky turned to Steve and slid his hand down his torso. ‘Whatcha doing, Buck?’ asked Steve, still murmuring, looking up at him. 

‘Well, you did me a favor, and I thought I could reciprocate,’ with his most innocent look answered Bucky, whilst closing his fingers around Steve’s cock. He ran over the tip with the thumb on his metal hand, smirking at how it made Steve draw air in through his teeth. Bucky gave Steve a light push on his thigh and rolled them over. He looked in Steve’s eyes and slightly tightened his grip, starting to jerk him off. Without breaking visual contact he lowered his head and lightly bit on one of Steve’s nipples. That so got Steve going. Albeit, he had already been really turned on by the time Bucky came, but that felt almost like a finale to quite a great play. In a few jerks of Bucky’s hand Steve came all over their stomachs. Bucky fell right on top of Steve, not even caring about the clean-up, and snuggled there. Steve put his arms around Bucky and sighed, with absolute serenity more than anything else. In a little while, though, he felt wet and sticky, which was not entirely comfortable. So he nudged Bucky’s shoulder.

‘Buck, don’t you think we should get cleaned up?’

‘Na-ah,’ calmly and happily answered Bucky, whose tone got Steve even happier than he was. ‘Well, okay. In a moment,’ he didn’t move even slightly, so Steve, with a sly smile on his face, moved his arms and suddenly Bucky was on his arms and Steve was standing up, the former blinking fast trying to realize what the hell had just happened. Steve took them to the bathroom, putting Bucky on the floor eventually and cleaning them up with a wet towel. Bucky, though, immediately took advantage of the opportunity by pinning Steve to the wall and kissing him hard. To be fair, it took him no convincing for Steve to kiss him back. In that manner they got to the bedroom, occasionally hitting a coffee table, a bookshelf and a door. When they finally got to the bed, each having earned at least a couple of bruises and hickeys, they got under the blankets, cuddling. Bucky put his left arm around Steve’s chest while he hugged him with his right arm, bringing Bucky even closer. 

‘Don’t let me go,’ said Bucky sleepily on the verge of dreaming.

‘I’m never letting go of you ever again,’ answered Steve, tugging him into his soft yet strong hug, which only made Bucky feel safer. Just as the same gesture, reversed, did sometime for Steve. 

There was a lot of time to make up for and they were going to take all they could out of the ‘superhero leave’.


End file.
